


sizaphael drabble

by Zaz14



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV), Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, Multi, PWP, Threesome, sizaphael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6308659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaz14/pseuds/Zaz14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I kind of fell in love with the idea of sizaphael because that means I get to keep my favourite ships of sizzy and saphael and merge them together.<br/>also on tumblr<br/>http://dirtydirtyfandoms.tumblr.com/post/141864392868/sizaphael-drabble<br/>my tumblr is dirtydirtyfandoms.tumblr.com if anyone wants to know. its a multi fandom blog with lots of saphael and shadowhunters on there.<br/>sorry no beta, only small cute porny drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sizaphael drabble

the way they fit together is sinful, bodies coated in a layer of sweat. It shouldn't work but it does. Simon is the key, he is the missing piece and he knows that if something were to happen they would fall like stones to the ground. He is what brought them together. 

But its so beautiful, the way they treat him like he's made of glass some nights and then reduce him to a begging mess the next. Tonight its the second, his voice is hoarse from crying out, but they won't stop and he would never ask them to.

Isabelle's lips scatter kisses across his chest, her teeth drag across his body across his runes, he's only been a shadowhunter a couple of weeks but by the angel the stamina rune feels like a permanent addition to his body. Raphael loves it, loves to bring him to the edge crying with need and take it away, he can go for hours until the rune is all but burn out and simon is so so desperate.

tonight he knows its about him, the night before his birthday, and so much pleasure. skin against skin. he's on his back, legs spread with a sexy vampire between them licking a path up his thigh, nibbling more the higher he goes. 

'please I can't take it anymore' his voice groans 'please raph, iz, please I need you'

he can feel raphs smirk at the top of his thigh. but its izzy who speaks 'shhh baby we have you all to ourselves' she pinches his nipple pulling hitching breaths from simon 'we'll take care of the birthday boy' 

raphael grins before lowering his mouth over simons cock


End file.
